


Ten New Year Resolutions, as Compiled and Edited by Jensen Ackles

by Callisto



Series: Ten New Year Resolutions, as Compiled and Edited by... [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>2 Not to listen to a word Jared says.<br/>[Subject’s response: Hah! Just try it, dude. You’d curl up and die without me and my words.]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten New Year Resolutions, as Compiled and Edited by Jensen Ackles

**Author's Note:**

> A shout out, as ever, to the lovely Sentinel writer Arrow, who let me covet and adapt her original formula for this.

1 To drink less coffee.  
[Subject’s response: No way.]  
[Editor’s note: Excuse me?]  
[Subject’s response: Have you seen you decaffeinated? More, Jen. More.]

2 Not to listen to a word Jared says.  
[Subject’s response: Hah! Just try it, dude. You’d curl up and die without me and my words.]

3 To show Jared how much I love him by giving him a foot rub every day, because he is the most awesome person ever and I am lucky to—  
[Editor’s note: Pen, Jay. As in give it back _now_.]

4 To work out more.  
[Subject’s response: Yes! Can I pick you up and bench press you again?]

5 God. To keep Jared out of the gym when I’m there.  
[Subject’s response: Awww, come on. You love my freakish upper body strength and you know it.]

6 To visit Texas more than LA.  
[Subject’s response: With the dogs?]  
[Editor’s note: Absolutely.]

7 To make Harley not love me quite so much.  
[Subject’s response: What? Why?]  
[Editor’s note: I need less drooling, Jared. It’s always _my_ pillow.]  
[Subject’s response: From me or from Harley?]  
[Editor’s note: Hardy har har, funny guy. Yours I can handle.]

8 To give as many blowjobs as I receive.  
[Subject’s response: I can’t believe you wrote that.]

9 And to start number 8 as soon as Jared loses to me at Mario.  
[Subject’s response: I’m done, I’m done. You win. Wouldn’t wanna ruin all those good...yes... you... _Jesus_.]  
[Editor’s note: Intentions?]  
[Subject’s response: Intennawho? Fuck... whatever, Jensen. Just...]

10 Heh. To make Jared lose the power of speech more often.  
[Subject’s response: Wow. Absolutely, Ackles. C’mere...]


End file.
